starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
IG-88A
24 DBY, Núcleo ProfundoYoung Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague |creador =Imperio Galáctico, bajo la supervisión de Gurdun |manufactura =Laboratorios Holowan |linea = Droide asesino IG-88 |modelo =IG-88 |tipo=Droide asesino/Droide de combate |hidet= |longitud= |ancho = |altura =2 Metro Imperial estándars |mass=140 Kilogramos''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' |genero =Programación masculina |sensores =Rojos |plating= |armamento =*Bláster intregrado *Lanzador de proyectiles electomagnético DAS-430Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption *LanzallamasThe Essential Guide to Droids *Dispenzador de gas *Aturdidor sónico *Cuerda palalizadora *Lanzador de Granada de conmoción |equipo = |hidec= |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República |afiliacion =Ejército droide de IG-88 }} IG-88A fue el primer droide asesino de los modelos IG-88 creados por los Laboratorios Holowan. Solicitado por el Imperio Galáctico como parte del Proyecto Phlutdroid al encargo del Supervisor Imperial Gurdun. IG-88A tuvo un despertar violento tras ser activado, en cuestión de segundos su cerebro droide ganó inteligencia gracias a la programación desarrollada por sus creadores. IG-88A descubrió que era superior a los seres orgánicos y cuando los científicos en el laboratorio se dieron cuenta de sus pensamientos ,trataron de desactivarlo, pero IG-88A fue más rápido y terminó matandolos a todos. Después activó a los otros tres modelos IG-88 que encontró en el laboratorio y les transfirió su conciencia a sus cerebros, formando con ellos un vinculo como una sola mente.thumb|IG-88 caza recompensas. Los modelos IG-88 decidieron entonces un plan que les permitiría eliminar a todos los seres orgánicos, otorgándoles así el control de la galaxia. Usando su diseño e inteligencia superior, cargarían su programación consciente en otros droides para hacerlos sus seguidores. Para iniciar su Revolución Droide, los IG-88 viajaron al mundo fábrica Mechis III. Los IG-88 conquistaron el escasamente poblado planeta debido a que el planeta solo contaba con 73 habitantes que fabricaban droides para el Imperio y alteraron la programación de todos los droides fabricados allí, dando comienzo a su plan. Después, para desviar la atención, IG-88B tomó el trabajo de cazarrecompensas, mientras IG-88A se quedaba en Merchis III para supervisar la producción y preparándose para controlar la galaxia. Sin embargo, en el año 3 DBY, los otros tres IG-88 fueron destruidos por Boba Fett y Dash Tensar, dejando a IG-88A como el único modelo existente. IG-88A consiguió obtener acceso al núcleo de la computadora de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte tras emboscar al convoy donde la transportaban hasta Endor, en donde insertó su consciencia, obteniendo el control sobre el superarma más poderosa de la galaxia. Sin embargo, justo cuando IG-88A se estaba preparando para activar la señal que convocaría a los droides de programación consciente bajo su mando después de que el Imperio ganará la batalla, la Estrella de la Muerte fue destruida por la Alianza Rebelde durante la Batalla de Endor. Más tarde el cuerpo de IG-88A sería reactivado por el rico comerciante Tyko Thul, quien instaló un nuevo programa en la memoria del droide, para que solo atacase a los que intentasen matar a Thul. IG-88A ayudó en la búsqueda del hermano de Thul, Borman, quien había desaparecido. Después de que el droide lo encontrase, le ayudó a protegerle de la Alianza de la Diversidad, un grupo terrorista, a costa incluso de que esto significase su destrucción. Habilidades IG-88A era muy fuerte físicamente, y un excelente peleador. El droide tenía una armadura muy gruesa y un cuerpo reflector de blasters, ya que sólo unas pocas zonas en él eran vulnerables al fuego láser. Él podía girar la cabeza, lo que le permite ver un completo rango de 360 grados. IG-88A también podría subir o bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo a voluntad. Compartió la capacidad de conectarse con sus hermanos a través de cerebros droides vinculados a formular planes. En este caso, los cuatro pensaban como uno, casi como una mente colmena. El Paquete de sensibilidad del IG-88A, una nueva tecnología experimental, le permitió sentir las emociones de forma limitada y pensar en formas que droides normales no podían. Todas estas habilidades hicieron a IG-88A una máquina de matar élite. Apariciones *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Droides asesinos Categoría:Programación masculina